minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
My minecraft Adventure 1
This is my first mc fanfic so plz be nice Note: I had one planned but there wil not be a part two Chapter 1. A strange new world I was looking foward to this. I had just downloaded Minecraft, supposedly one of the best games ever. I started up and decided to play on singleplayer, as unlike my freind Henry, I didn't know of any servers. When the game screen was loading I knew something was off. Instead of the regular loading screen with dirt blocks as the background(I watched Henry play once), there was a green vortex like-thing. Suddenly I blacked out. I woke up on a beach. I had no idea why I was here, but I knew one thing. As the ground was very blocky, I must be in Minecraft somehow. I had my cat face shirt, my jeans, and my Crocs on. Above the not-curly-anymore abyss that was my blond hair, a name tag above me read John, which was my actual name. I decided to do what even a noob like me knows to do in a new survival world. Punch a tree for wood. While I was looking for wood I found a girl. Her name tag read Amanda. Amanda's POV While I was wandering I saw a boy who's name tag read John. Compared to my boring purple shirt (With Creeper face on back. Thankfully my blond hair is covering it),blue jeans, and tennis shoes, he looked quite stylish. We rushed up to each other almost bumping blocky heads. "Hi I'm Amanda! Thank Notch I found someone else!" I said. He said "Well I'm glad to see someone else too. We should probably team up. Go gather some wood while build a house." "Ok." By time I got home it was night, and John already had some tools for me and was cooking food. "I did'nt have time to kill find how to make a bed," he said "so we're gonna have to wait for day." Suddenly we heard moaning behind us. John said "Dig a hole down until you reach stone. Then cover the hole and wait until I say 'Clear'." Chapter 2. One's green, one's dead, they'll hit you in the head. John's POV Amanda dug a hole and I stabbed the Zombie that was behind her. I picked up it's loot and decided I'd had enough. I went outside in search of a bed. Suddenly I saw a sheep. I remember Henry telling me that sheep drop wool which is used to make beds. I ran toward it and heard the clacking of bones and stabbed the skeleton near me. I picked up it's bow and kept running only for a spider to block me. I stabbed it, picked up it's string, and said "This bug just got squashed." I kept running and was about to slash off the sheep's wool (I didn't want to kill it!) when I heard hissing behind me. I turned around just in time to see a Creeper explode and kill me. I woke up in the house with Amanda hovering over me. "Oh my Notch," she said "I thought you were dead." "Am I on the floor?" I asked. "No, I made beds with the stuff you dropped." I got up and told her we should go mining for materials. "Okey-dokey, Spiky pokey. Just try not to get killed again, Ok?" she responded. I said "I'll watch myself, Amanda." Amanda's POV As we made our towards the cave I saw some spiders and started to run. John told me to relax and said his freind (Harold? Herbie? I think it's Henry.) once told him spiders are neutral during day. I tried to pet it but it attacked me. John was about to kill it but there was nothing to worry about because I kicked it so high I swear it said 'Owie!' After that the spiders near the one I kicked started backing away slowly. At the mine John handed me a pickaxe and we dug some coal. He said "We should get some torches." I hit one against a stick and the stick lit up with flames. "I think we're supposed to craft it." John said. "Craft Shmaft. This way works better. It also saves coal. I only took of a little bit and look at this!" I said looking at the inferno that was my torch. We went back to the house to upgrade to cobblestone tools. John said he thinks it's the same way with every tool except with stone and he was right. After mining some more coal it got dark outside and we headed back, fighting our way through the night. Chapter 3. An Ender Attack John's POV When we got back to the house I asked Amanda to go get 5 gunpowder and 4 sand. "Why?" she asked. I said "Just go. And while your at it take this purple dye, destroy it on a sheep, kill the sheep, and bring it's wool back to me." She went to get it and I crafted Item frames. When she returned I hung Item frames above our beds. The purple wool indicated Amanda's bed and once I had crafted it it the TNT indicated my bed. I gave her some leather armor and she put it on. Then suddenly Amanda spoke in a mother's you're-in-big-trouble-mister voice "I thought you were a noob like me! How are you all-knowing now!?!" "I'm getting help." I said "From who?" "I'll tell you tommorow. Now hop in bed." It was morning now and I woke up yawning. "Good morning Amanda." I looked in her bed to wake her up to see that she was gone. I saw a sign by the door that said "I'm at the mine. When you come please bring breakfast and a pickaxe so we can have a Mining Monday meal XOXOXOXO Amanda." Last night before bed we decided that every Monday as long as we're in Minecraft is called Mining Monday. I stepped out the door to greet a figure. "Come to the mine with me." I said. Amanda's POV While I was walking to the mine I killed some spiders unlucky enough to not see me (the others ran away in fears of getting kicked),some creepers, and a few zombies and skeletons under the trees. I also found an area of wolfs. I broke a pumpkin nearby and decided to be nice and give a wolf a bone (What? I didn't have any food so it was the closest thing) Tiny hearts came up and a collar appeared around it's neck. I assumed I had a dog so I named it Fuzzy. At the mine I was getting bored of waiting. I found a few bats some creepers and some skeletons to kill. I mined some iron and was gonna head back when I heard something. It sounded like 'woop woop' whatever that was. Even Fuzzy had no idea what was going on as I turned around. The 'woop woop' thing were tall and black. The only part of their body that wasn't pitch black were their eyes which were purple. When I looked at the head however it started shaking and opened it's jaw. It disappeared and reappeared behind me. Then John came up and stabbed it just as it attacked me. He said "Here's who's helping me. This is Henry." A person with brown hair, a green shirt with a creeper face on it and pants witch have the face of the 'woop woop' thing on it stepped from behind him. "That was an Enderman." Henry said. Category:Fanfictions